NMPD HQ (Halo 3: ODST)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTyDU_9YOT4 {Cutscene}] ROMEO NMPD Headquarters 3 HOURS AFTER DROP The cutscene begins with a door in the NMPD Headquarters opening. Buck immediately takes point while Romeo watches his back. *'Buck': "Clear?" *'Romeo': "Yeah." View changes to one of the Superintendent's cameras as he watches Buck and Romeo exit to the outside landing pad. *'Romeo': "We're good." *'Buck': (Activates his comm.) "Hey Rookie. You out there? Respond. That's an order!" *'Romeo': (Following Buck.) "Give it up, Gunny. Even if he ain't dead he's lost in that soup. Our comms can't cut through that." Buck stops and turns to Romeo. *'Buck': "Oh, give up, huh? What if it were you down there?" *'Romeo': "Just sayin', (Shrugs.) I ain't dead." Buck shakes his head at Romeo as he walks past. *'Buck': "Oh, you're a piece of work, Romeo." Mickey's and Dutch's NMPD variant Pelican Dropship comes in for a landing as Buck flags them down. *'Mickey': "Welcome aboard, ladies! First stop: anywhere but here!" Just as the Pelican Dropship prepares to land, two Banshee fighters come into view and open fire on the Pelican. *'Buck': "Banshees on your six! Hit the deck!" Buck and Romeo drop to the floor and cover their heads while the Pelican takes a hit from a Banshee's Fuel Rod Cannon. *'Dutch': "We're losing her! Watch out!" The Pelican spins out of view as Buck and Romeo fire at the attacking Banshee fighters. *'Mickey': "Raaaaaaaggh!" Romeo looks around for any other enemy aircraft while Buck activates his comm. *'Buck': "Mickey! Dutch! Status!" Buck de-polarizes his visor, and puts his hands on Romeo's shoulders. *'Buck': "Alive or dead," The camera switches to Romeo's perspective. *'Buck': "We're pulling them out! You hear me?" Turns away from Romeo and pulls the charge handle on his Assault Rifle. *'Buck': "Make some noise. I got your back." {''''Gameplay} The two go back indoors. *'Buck': "Back inside! Let's find that Pelican!" *'Romeo': "What about all those Covenant we side-stepped on the way up?" *'Buck': "Now we get to kill them." *'Romeo': "Thanks for picking such a tall building. I'm really digging all these stairs." *'Buck': "Do you ever get tired of bitching, Romeo?" *'Romeo': "You ever get tired of busting my balls?" *'Buck': "Point taken." Romeo and Buck sneak outside to the first courtyard. *'Buck': "They haven't seen us. Pick a target, take it out." Romeo fires. *'Buck': "That did it! Shoot and scoot!" After a moment of fighting, a Phantom flies overhead. *'Buck': "Romeo! Phantom landing on the pad!" After another moment of fighting, *'Buck': "C'mon, Romeo! Push through these doors!" Romeo and Buck fight their way to the second courtyard. *'Buck': "Jackals with Carbines up top. Watch yourself!" If Romeo delays with the Jackals, *'Buck': "C'mon, Romeo. We gotta kill those Jackals." After another firefight, the two make their way inside again. *'Dutch (radio)': "We're down, Gunny. On a rooftop north-east of your location." *'Buck': "Stay put Dutch. We'll come to you." Inside the next room, there is spare ammo and Med-Packs laying around, as well as several dead NMPD officers. *'Buck': "Grab some ammo, Romeo. These boys won't need it." Romeo grabs some more ammo and heals up if needed, then rejoins Buck outside in the third courtyard. *'Buck':"Sniper. Up high. Make your first shot count." After the first shot is taken, *'Buck': "More of 'em! Romeo, get to work!" After the two make their way further into the courtyard, *'Buck': "Jet Pack Brutes! Don't let 'em get behind us!" After the firefight, *'Buck': "Keep pressing, we gotta get to that crash site!" The two make their way into the fourth courtyard and dispatch all of the Covenant forces and get back indoors. *'Mickey (radio)': "Gunny, we've moved one of those construction cranes — made a bridge to our location." *'Buck': "Affirmative. We're almost there." Romeo and Buck fight their way to a landing pad, Mickey's and Dutch's Pelican can be seen on the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper. There is a bundle of long girders being held up by a crane that appears to be the only way across. *'Romeo': "That's the bridge?! You have gotta be kidding me!" *'Buck': "What? You afraid of heights? Get going." If Romeo stalls: *'Buck': "C'mon Romeo, follow me." Romeo progresses over the make-shift bridge, two Banshee fighters fly low overhead and shake the bridge. *'Romeo': "Banshees!" *'Buck': "Let's get the hell off this thing!" Buck and Romeo get off of the make-shift bridge and rejoin Mickey, Dutch and a couple NMPD Officers on a rooftop littered with various heavy weapons. *'Buck': "What's our situation?" *'Dutch': "Bird's wasted. Lost the pilot on impact. Rest of us are okay." *'Mickey': "Not for long, Phantoms inbound!" *'Romeo': "Why am I not surprised?" *'Buck': "Pick a turret, Romeo! Conserve your ammo. This is gonna get hot!" *'Dutch': "Look out! Banshee!" *'Buck': "Phantom coming in left!" The squad fights a few waves of enemy aircraft consisting of Banshee fighters and Phantom dropships. One Phantom drops off infantry. *'Buck': "Hostiles on the lower levels! Clear 'em out!" After the enemy infantry is dispatched and a couple more waves of enemy aircraft are fought off, *'Buck': "Phantom! Dead ahead!" More waves of Banshees and Phantoms are fought off. *'Buck': "Step back! Take 'em down!" More waves are fought off. *'Buck': "Pour it on boys, we're almost through this!" The final waves of enemy aircraft are fought off. Only one Phantom Dropship remains. *'Dutch': "We got one more Phantom, Gunny!" *'Buck': "Look out! Chieftain!" [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vt6jVN7oms {Cutscene}] The Phantom dropship swoops down and drops a Hammer wielding Brute Chieftain. *'Buck': "Scatter!" The Chieftain kills an NMPD officer with his hammer and Romeo fires at the Chieftain with his Sniper Rifle, collapsing its shield. A shockwave from the hammer sends the sniper back into a barrier and the Chieftain, using its hammer's bladed end, brings it down on Romeo's chest. Romeo's sniper rifle ('Mission Beacon') gets caught on the Chieftain's hammer and it throws it off, sending the mangled weapon to the streets below. Giving out a victorious roar, the Chieftain prepares to finish Romeo, but Buck jumps on its back and stabs it in the neck with his Combat Knife. As the Chieftain chokes and gurgles while stumbling around the landing pad, Mickey tries to get a clean shot on it with his shotgun, but is unable to. Thus, he tackles the Chieftain to the ground and Dutch shoulder-charges it, finishing the Brute. Dutch cocks his fists as if boxing while Mickey gets back up. Buck, who is still under the dead Chieftain, waves his hand out. *'Buck' (Muffled): "Get. This. Thing. Off. Of. Me." Dutch and Mickey exchange looks and help Buck with the dead Brute. Buck takes his combat knife out of the Brute's neck, shakes some blood off, which hits Dutch, and cleans it off on his arm. Romeo begins to cough and wheeze and Mickey immediately tends to him. *'Buck': "How bad?" Romeo de-polarizes his visor and takes his hand off the wound. *'Romeo': "Ahh, not good." (On Legendary, blood sprays out of Romeo's injured chest as he says this.) *'Mickey': "We're gonna get you outta here." Dutch gestures towards the crashed Pelican. *'Dutch': "Not by air, we're not." *'Buck': "It's alright." Buck helps Romeo up and uses himself as support for him. *'Romeo': "Ahh!" *'Buck': "I know another way." Switches to the Superintendent's camera, who is watching the ODSTs help their injured squadmate. Fades back to the Rookie. Category:Transcripts Category:Halo 3: ODST